Mirada
by NekOShiRu
Summary: Una mirada vale más que mil palabras, una sonrisa, puede cambiar tu percepción del mundo y hacerte ver lo que te negabas. 8059
1. Mirada

Hola, ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que publique algo aquí ( si un buen tiempo? Un par de años xDD! )

Confieso que en este tiempo he tenido un bloqueo para escribir, y que cada cosa que comienzo nunca llega a su fin u.u

Este fic ( que milagrosamente logré terminar ) salió en un momento que estaba muriendo de aburrimiento xD!

Bueno que más puedo decir, espero que les agrade, es primera vez que escribo algo de este anime y de esta pareja, pero creo que quedo bastante bien para no haber escrito en todo este tiempo!

Bueno no les molesto más

Advertencias: Yaoi, relación Chico/Chico, si no te gusta, no leas

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, solo tome prestado un ratito sus personajes.

* * *

Mirada

By: .-NekOShiRu-.

* * *

Desde el primer momento en que lo vi, supe que él era de esas personas que no pueden expresar sus sentimientos.

Al poco tiempo de tratarle, supe que sus sentimientos no podían expresarse en palabras, puesto que se reprimía cada vez que estos querían salir a la luz, pero, supe también, que su mirada lo reflejaba todo aunque él no lo quisiera así.

Todos y cada unos de los sentimientos de Hayato se reflejaban en sus ojos, desde la ira hasta la angustia que sentía cada vez que, en una batalla, Tsuna salía herido.

Descubrí , después de varios meses de convivencia, que él intentaba a toda costa proteger su frágil corazón, si, porque el corazón de Hayato era frágil y temía ser roto, por eso supe, que era ese tipo de personas que quería proteger costara lo que costara.

Sin saber cómo, uno de eso tantos días en nuestras vidas, Hayato, entre una de esa tantas peleas unilaterales que sol a mantener conmigo cuando volvíamos de casa de Tsuna, se rompió...

Jamás pensé que llegar a el día en que le viera en aquel estado, que aquella persona que se escudaba tras palabras hirientes y una actitud agresiva, se rompiera de esa forma frente a mí, a quien decía odiar con todas sus fuerzas.

Fue una de esas típicas discusiones de Hayato, esas que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza y que sabe Dios como comenzó , "Friki del Baseball" fue lo que dijo finalmente luego de una miles de otras cosas a las que no les preste atención.

Le sonreí como siempre lo hacía cuando comenzaba con esas discusiones, esperando su típica reacción, pero esta vez, Hayato tenía una mirada que nunca le había visto en sus ojos.

- Eres un idiota Takeshi - fue la primera vez que uso mi nombre, y fue también la primera vez que le vi llorar, no pude sino abrazarlo, tratando de calmarlo.

- Perdón por ser un idiota - le dije mientras apretaba el abrazo, sintiendo como las lágrimas de Hayato mojaban mi camisa.

- No yo yo lo siento - dijo en un susurro mientras levantaba la vista.

Esos ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas me miraban fijamente esa mirada que era incapaz de esconder los sentimientos de Hayato me lo dijo todo en un instante.

Sorpresivamente, Hayato me tomo por el cuello de mi camisa, y bruscamente busco mis labios, besándome de una manera desesperada. Sonreí entre aquel beso, que no pude más que corresponder con casi la misma desesperación, acababa de comprender el porqué de ese sentimiento que tenia cada vez que ve a su mirada.

Al separarnos por falta de aire, bajo su mirada, estaba avergonzado, volví a sonreír y tome su rostro entre mis manos para obligarlo a mirarme. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y las lágrimas habían dejado un rastro húmedo en ellas, un rastro que seque con mis labios.

Volví a abrazarle mientras colocaba mi cabeza en su hombro y susurraba a su oído mi nuevo descubrimiento.

Siempre supe que Hayato era incapaz de expresarse en palabras y que sus acciones sin sentido eran un intento desesperado por intentar exteriorizar lo que sentía, también siempre supe que su mirada era la ventana hacía su alma, que esa mirada suya era especial pero ahora lo se con certeza

Hayato, tu mirada me ha cautivado completa e inevitablemente y me ha hecho descubrir que te amo con todo mi corazón y alma.

* * *

Terminoo! Quedo bastante bien para mi gusto xD pero no se que opinan ustedes, as que les pido de corazón que porfavor dejen un review :D para saber si continuo intentando escribir o me retiro definitivamente xD!

.-NekOShiRu-.


	2. Intermedio de Confesiones

Ola! Bueno originalmente no planeaba seguir este fic, pero algo sucedió que apareció una continuación en mi cabeza O_O, así que aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, disfruten!

Advertencia: fic con contenido yaoi, si no te gusta no leas.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, si así fuera habría demasiado yaoi.

* * *

Intermedio de Confesiones

By: .-NekOShiRu-.

* * *

Yamamoto tomo la mano del peli plateado y ambos comenzaron a caminar a cada del castaño. Repentinamente comenzó a llover, era una lluvia copiosa que en pocos minutos los empapo completamente.

Corrieron bajo un árbol de un parque cercano para intentar cubrirse un podo de la lluvia, aunque no era de mucha utilidad pues ya se encontraban empapados hasta los huesos.

- Jajaja, ¡que lluvia tan pesada! – rio Yamamoto mientras se llevaba los brazos tras la cabeza y se apoya en el gran tronco que estaba tras su espalda.

- …estúpida lluvia –gruño Gokudera mientras miraba con odio las pequeñas gotas de agua, estaba tan empapado que comenzaba a enfadarse, y su ira se dirigía hacia esas malvadas gotas de agua que parecían reírse mientras caían y los mojaban.

- Vamos, no te pongas así, te aparecerán arrugas si frunces tanto el seño – rio Yamamoto depositando un beso en la frente del peli plateado.

Gokudera, rojo como una fresa, empujo a Yamamoto para separarlo un poco de él, aun no se acostumbraba a recibir muestras de afecto por parte del castaño.

El castaño busco la mano del peli pateado para tomarla y llevársela a los labios, depositando un suave beso que hizo sonrojar aun más al peli plateado que ahora competía contra un tomate.

- Hayato…eres tan hermoso, no sabes cuánto te amo…

- …idiota…

Poco a poco el castaño fue acercando su rostro al del peli plateado, poco a poco fue acortando la distancia, poco a poco cerrando los ojos, y, poco a poco ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento.

Lentamente, queriendo hacer aquel momento eterno, la distancia entre sus labios fue reducida hasta ser nula, uniéndose en un beso suave pero intenso. La desesperación que caracterizaba cada uno de los besos que siempre compartían estaba ausente, y en su lugar había pasión y amor.

Poco a poco, el beso se fue intensificando, la lengua de Yamamoto, traviesa, salió en busca de la de Gokudera, quien al sentir a la pequeña intrusa abrió sus labios permitiéndole la entrada.

En aquel momento el mundo alrededor de ellos dejo de existir, no había lluvia que lo empapara, ni frio que los hiciera temblar, para Gokudera solo estaba Yamamoto y para Yamamoto, solo Hayato importaba.

Los brazos de Gokudera se enredaron alrededor del cuello de Yamamoto, empujándolo sutilmente contra su cuerpo para profundizar aun más el beso, y las manos de Yamamoto buscaron ansiosas la cintura del peli plateado.

El aire comenzó a escasear y hacerse necesario, se separaron y Hayato busco impaciente la mirada de su amado, este le devolvió la mirada y sonrió con dulzura.

- ¿Sabes? Hace algún tiempo que tenia este sentimiento en mi pecho, pero no sabía que era, pero ahora que veo tus ojos con ese brillo tan hermoso, lo sé con certeza, Hayato, te amo, con toda mi alma y mi corazón, eres lo más importante para mí, no deseo alejarme nunca de ti, deseo que estés por siempre a mi lado y deseo protegerte siempre – el castaño abrazo a Gokudera con fuerza mientras depositaba un beso suave en los labios de este.

- Takeshi…yo..- las palabras no querían salir de sus labios, Gokudera cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferíos, deseaba con tantas ganas decírselo…

- No te preocupes, no es necesario que digas nada…

- ¡No! ¡Sí es necesario! – apretó con fuerza la ropa de Yamamoto, sintiendo como lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos.

- Yo…yo, siempre, ¡me sentí atraído hacia ti! Desde el primer momento en que te vi, siempre me gustaste, pero no podía decírtelo, tenía miedo, aun lo tengo…- miro al castaño a los ojos, este miraba con su sonrisa de siempre pero en sus ojos había algo de sorpresa.

- Tenía miedo – continuo con la voz entre cortada - miedo de llegar a amarte y perderte, tenía miedo este sentimiento, tenía miedo a decirte que te amaba y que huyeras asqueado, por eso siempre te insultaba, trataba de negarme a mí mismo todo lo que sentía, creí que si lograba que me odiaras el sentimiento desaparecería, pero tu siempre respondías a mis insultos con sonrisas despreocupadas, incluso cuando te insultaba de la peor manera posible, te juro, Takeshi, intente odiarte, lo intente, intente no amarte, pero este sentimiento creció y fue mayor que mis miedos. Cada día te quería mas, y cada día sentía un miedo mayor… no puede evitarlo, caí, me rendí a ti… ¡TE AMO MALDITO IDIOTA! – grito Gokudera abrazando al castaño, mojando la camisa de este con sus lagrimas, se sentía liviano, se había quitado un gran peso de encima…

Yamamoto estaba un poco sorprendido por aquella confesión de Hayato, nunca pensó que el sintiera todo eso, sonrió y pudo sentir como unas pocas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, era todo tan perfecto ahora…

- Vamos a casa, pescaremos un resfrió… - Yamamoto deposito un beso en los cabellos de su amado, quien lentamente se separo del castaño, estaba algo avergonzado por todo lo que había dicho, el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas era prueba de ello.

- Vamos... – comenzó a caminar a paso rápido, dejando a Yamamoto atrás.

- Hayato – llamo el castaño, deteniendo a Gokudera, que se dio la vuelta para mirarle, el castaño tomo le tomo la mano y le regalo la mas bella de sus sonrisas –No tengas miedo, de ahora en adelante estaremos siempre juntos, nada nos separará, lo juro.

- Idiota, yo no le temo a nada – cerro los ojos aparentando fastidio, el castaño no pudo más que reír complacido, el momento de confesiones había quedado atrás y el Hayato de siempre volvía a hacer acto de presencia.

Gokudera peleo un poco para deshacerse del agarre del castaño, finalmente termino cediendo, y comenzaron a caminar tomados de las manos.

Ya no importaba si se mojaban o pescaban un resfrió, siempre podían cuidarse mutuamente en caso de enfermarse, ahora lo único importante era que estaban juntos, y lo estarían por siempre, pues su amor era de esos que son para toda la vida.

* * *

Bueno, aquí termina este capítulo xD tengo otro más :3 pero dependiendo de sus comentarios lo subiré o no xD , así que si quieren más, comenten! 5 comentarios y lo subo!

:D


	3. Sonrisa

Holaa...bueno subo el siguiente capitulo a pesar de que no recibi los 5 reviews que pedi T.T ojala disfruten y comenten.

* * *

**Sonrisa**

By: .-NekOShiRU-.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde aquel día? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? ¿Años? Al parecer, si mi memoria no me engaña, justamente hoy se cumple un año desde aquel, como suelo llamar, fatídico día.

Sí, fatídico día es como suelo llamarle a ese día, ese día que cambio mi vida para siempre…aun no sé si para bien o para mal.

Aquel día parecía un día normal, habíamos estado en la casa del Decimo, había peleado con la vaca estúpida, y había tratado de hacer lo mejor posible mi papel como la mano derecha del Decimo, ayudándole en todo lo que pude.

Pero había algo de anormal ese día, mis pensamientos estaban más enredados que de costumbre. Supe, en algún momento de ese día, que la razón era esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que ese estúpido del baseball me dirigía cada vez que lo insultaba, parecía una sonrisa normal, pero algo había detrás de ella que me perturbaba, había algo, algo muy distinto a lo que siempre había en esa sonrisa.

Pensamientos sin sentido comenzaron a bombardearme… ¿Qué demonio era ese sentimiento? ¿Esa extraña calidez en mi pecho? ¿Esa sensación de mareo cada vez que veía sus ojos? "Imposible, no puede ser" quise negarme con todas mis fuerzas, comenzaba a comprender esta maraña de sentimientos…me asustaba, en verdad me asustaba.

¡NO! No puede ser, imposible, imposible, oh Dios, por favor que solo sea producto de mi mente confundida, este sentimiento no puede ser real.

Me enfurecí conmigo mismo, es que enserio, no podía ser verdad, todo era producto de mi imaginación y mi cansada mente, si era eso, el cansancio me estaba pasando una mala pasada solo era eso, imaginaciones, nada más, nada más…

Sí, eso era el cansancio ¿Qué más si no eso podía ser? Ósea no puede ser posible que yo este enamorado de él, somos dos chicos, está mal, además que el no siente lo mismo que yo siento por él…

¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS! Acabo de admitirlo…sin quererlo lo he admitido… Dios esto es real, estoy enamorado de Yamamoto… ¡Todo es culpa de él, por tener esa estúpida y bella sonrisa!

Sin darme cuenta el día había pasado, ya era tarde, hora de volver a casa, como de costumbre el idiota me comenzó a seguir mientras caminabas cada quien a su casa.

Me enfurecí, no bastaba con tenerle todo el día cerca ¿Qué acaso no podía tener un minuto de soledad para poder pensar?

- Estúpido, ¡deja de seguirme! – le grite volteándome a verle, el estúpido caminaba como de costumbre detrás de mí, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, en una pose de total tranquilidad.

- Vamos, es más entretenido caminar acompañado – dijo sonriendo con esa estúpida sonrisa suya.

Lo odie, lo odie por hacerme sentir así, tan débil, tan fuera de lugar, tan enamorado…tan a merced de esa sonrisa suya, sin escapatoria alguna…

- ¡Maldito Friki del baseball! – grite mirándolo a los ojos, intentando que los míos reflejaran odio.

Me sonrió otra vez, ¡maldita sonrisa! Destruyo la poca entereza que mequedaba…mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, y entonces lo supe, aquello que me quise negar todo el día, siempre había estado oculto en mi interior, siempre había existido ese sentimiento tan cálido, siempre ame a Yamamoto, pero ese sentimiento se escondía muy profundamente en mi corazón, tenia tanto miedo de que saliera a la superficie…

Tenía miedo, algo en el fondo de mi corazón siempre me dijo que no debía amarlo, porque si lo hacía en algún momento tendría que separarme de él, la idea me aterraba y por eso siempre le insultaba, quería que Yamamoto me odiara para así poder enterrar este sentimiento muy en el fondo de mi corazón, en un lugar donde nunca más pudieras salir a la luz…

Pero no puede evitarlo, el sentimiento seguía y crecía cada día… y hoy, por fin había salido a la superficie…

- Eres un estúpido Takeshi – cerré mis ojos y deje que las lagrimas corrieran libres, apreté mis puños con impotencia, me sentía tan indefenso en un mundo nuevo para mí…me odie a mi mismo por no poder controlarme, por romperme de esa manera frente a él.

Espere que se burlara o algo por el estilo, pero la reacción de Yamamoto fue completamente inesperada para mi.

Me abrazo, me abrazo con fuerza…pude sentir el latido de su corazón, su respiración…lenta, rítmica y el calor de su cuerpo que se hacia uno con el mío…

- Perdón por ser un idiota – dijo mientras apretaba más el abrazo, la sensación de su cuerpo junto al mío me embriagaba, era tan agradable…

Me aferre con fuerza al abrazo, a su calor, mis manos apretaron su ropa…mi cuerpo, mi corazón, se negaban a separarme de él.

- No…yo…yo lo siento – levante mi rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, y no pude evitarlo, lo agarre del cuello de la camisa y acerque su rostro al mío, para unir nuestros labios con desesperación, tantas veces en el día soñé con este momento, tantas veces imagine la sensación, sensación que superaba con creces a la de mis sueños e imaginaciones, sobre todo porque Yamamoto comenzó a devolverme el beso con igual desesperación.

Al separarnos para respirar, la vergüenza me ataco, baje el rostro apenado, sentía las mejillas ardiendo.

Yamamoto tomo mi rostro obligándome a verlo, una vez más tenía esa sonrisa, que ahora me parecía la más bella i brillante del mundo, seco mis lagrimas con sus labios, haciéndome sonrojar mas de ser posible.

- Te amo Hayato…- me susurro colocando su cabeza en mi cuello, sonreí mientras las lagrimas me atacaban esta vez pero ahora eran lagrimas de felicidad…

Luego de aquello, emprendimos nuevamente el camino a casa, pero esta vez ambos nos dirigíamos al mismo destino, juntos , con las manos entrelazadas, sonrojados y con un cálido sentimiento en el pecho… sin darme cuenta había comenzado a llover, pero en ese momento nada importaba, solo estábamos Yamamoto y yo en el mundo…

Suspire, cada vez que recordaba aquel día, mi pecho se sentía cálido y en paz, he de admitir, aunque me niegue a hacerlo en voz alta, que ese día fue de verdad maravilloso…

Un año ha pasado desde que Yamamoto y yo comenzamos salir juntos, un día como hoy pero hace un año comenzó el que llamo mi dulce tormento, tormento porque el idiota no deja de seguirme a donde quera que valla, pero dulce porque cada momento junto a él es un pequeño tesoro que guardo en mi memoria con amor…

- Aunque a veces de verdad eres una molestia, te amo…- susurre al aire mientras miraba por la ventana del salón, afuera Yamamoto practicaba baseball…

Sonreí tranquilamente, aquel idiota se había dado cuenta que lo observaba y se había volteado a verme, susurro al aire un 'te amo' y me sonrió…

Este es mi dulce tormento… y no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

* * *

Se finí o como se escriba xD! Bueenoo, tengo otro capitulo mas en proceso xD que será el último y ademas tendra lemmon xD ahroa si que si, 5 reviews hermosos y subo :D


	4. Aniversario

Lamento la demora, tuve muchos contratiempos al escribir este capítulo, entre pruebas en la universidad, trabajos, informes, enfermedades y novio no conseguía tiempo para terminarlo xD! Aparte que la súper inspiración se me fue justo cuando empecé el lemmon xD

Además que faltaba un review para tener los 5 que pedí :( pero bueno, aquí les traigo el ultimo capitulo, disfrútenlo, ¡ Nuevamente disculpen la demora!

* * *

Aniversario

By: .-NekOShiRu-.

* * *

Los años pasan rápidamente.

Sin darse cuenta aquel día había llegado.

5 años atrás había comenzado una gran locura, 5 años atrás, también un 10 de julio, fue el día en que Yamamoto Takeshi y Gokudera Hayato comenzaron a salir.

Gokudera miraba con aburrimiento el calendario que estaba en la nevera, en él, el día de hoy, 10 de julio, se encontraba marcado con un corazón.

Claro, para no olvidarlo, Takeshi solía marcar ese día, de esa manera tan embarazosa que le hacía enojar.

Suspiro con cansancio mientras ponía el hervidor y se sentaba en el comedor de diario.

Hacia una semana Yamamoto había sido enviado a una misión a Italia, misión en la que Reborn había dejado fuera a Gokudera, ignorando completamente sus quejas.

No sabía si estaba enojado porque no le habían enviado a él a esa misión, o porque, si las cosas continuaban al ritmo en las que estaban ahora, Yamamoto no llegaría para celebrar esa fecha juntos.

La noche anterior, Yamamoto le había llamado pidiendo disculpas, la misión parecía no progresar, le tomaría algo más de tiempo volver a casa…

El hervidor sonó, avisando que el agua ya estaba caliente, se paró y se sirvió una taza de café para volver a sentarse, sacó un cigarrillo de uno de sus bolsillos y se puso a fumar.

Cuando Yamamoto no se encontraba, Gokudera tenía la mala costumbre de fumar el triple de lo normal, prueba de ello eran los 2 ceniceros que estaban sobre la mesa del comedor, rebasados en colillas de cigarrillo.

Gruño mirando la hora.

- 'Originalmente estaba planeado que este día, a esta hora Yamamoto ya debería estar de regreso…' – pensó mientras apagaba otro cigarrillo en un tercer cenicero.

Decidió salir a dar una vuelta para despejarse un poco, estaba malhumorado, más de lo normal, y eso podía ser peligroso para los objetos de su humilde departamento.

* * *

Sería una sorpresa, sí, una gran sorpresa de seguro.

Lamentaba de corazón el haberle mentido a su pareja la noche anterior, la verdad era que la misión había terminado 1 día antes de lo planeado, pensó en regresar de inmediato, pues extrañaba demasiado a ese histérico peliplateado, pero, luego recordó que esa fecha tan importante estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y decidió tomarse ese día que le quedo libre para pensar en el regalo perfecto para su pareja.

Camino el día entero entre tiendas, buscando en vitrinas algo que llamara su atención y le hiciera pensar en su amado.

Luego de horas y horas de búsqueda, frustrado, noto que nada le llamaba la atención.

Con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada gacha, camino hacia un parque se encontraba cerca del lugar en el que se encontraba.

Se sentó en una banca cerca de un gran árbol.

Cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo de la banca, comenzó a creer que no encontraría el regalo que tanto buscaba.

En una banca cercana, una pareja conversaba tranquilamente, los miró con curiosidad, el chico se veía bastante intranquilo, se notaba de lejos que algo quería decirle a la chica, Yamamoto rió, recordando como él mismo se ponía nervioso cada vez que quería decirle algo importante a Hayato.

Escucho un grito de alegría y volvió a mirar la pareja, el chico había sacado una pequeña cajita, y pudo distinguir en ella un anillo de compromiso…fue en ese momento que sintió que había tenido la mejor idea del mundo.

* * *

Había dado una larga vuelta por la ciudad, se sentía más relajado, pasear con las manos en el bolsillo y un cigarrillo en su boca siempre lo calmaba.

Era tanta la calma que sentía en ese momento, que incluso llego a olvidar que Yamamoto no estaba siquiera en el país, al recordarlo sintió un poco de pena, y su mirada, sin quererlo, la reflejo.

Suspiró con cansancio mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos las llaves del departamento, entró, encendió las luces y se dirigió a la cocina, tenía algo de hambre.

Abrió el refrigerador y saco una caja de leche y una mermelada de fresa, se hizo un par de tostadas y se sirvió un vaso de leche.

Se sentó en el comedor de diario y le dio una mordida a sus tostadas, su mal humor había regresado.

Gruñó al recordar que hoy era su aniversario y el idiota de Yamamoto no se encontraba ahí para celebrarlo juntos… ¿Y si lo celebraba el solo?

- ¡Nah! Que patético – dijo mientras se levantaba y dejaba los platos sucios en el lavavajillas.

Suspiro y salió de la cocina, fue hacia la sala de estar, se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión, quizás habría algún programa que lo mantuviera ocupado y le ayudara a no pensar en el idiota.

- Nada, nada, nada…y… ¡nada! Estúpida televisión – apago el aparato y mando a volar el control remoto, quien sabe donde había ido a parar el pobre aparato.

Miro la hora, nueve de la noche, aun era temprano como para ir a dormir, pero no habiendo nada más que hacer decidió que eso sería lo mejor que podría hacer.

Camino hacia la habitación mientras desabotonaba su camisa, abrió la puerta y lanzo la prenda lejos, no estaba de humor para dejar las cosas ordenadas.

Cerró la puerta, suspiro con cansancio y un deje de tristeza, se lanzo a la cama y sintió un ruido extraño.

- Ouch

Se removió un poco sobre la cama. Estaba diferente a lo normal… la cama volvió a protestar.

- ¡OUCH!

Se levanto de golpe y lanzo las sabanas lejos, al hacerlo encontró algo que, en el fondo de su corazón, le produjo un alegría inmensa. Bajo las sabanas estaba el idiota de Yamamoto durmiendo como un tronco.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y una lágrima quiso escapar de sus ojos, pero poco duro la emoción del momento…

¿Qué demonios hacia el ahí? ¿Acaso, le había mentido cuando dijo que volvería mañana?

La ira le invadió al pensar esto ultimo, empuño su mano y dejo caer un sonoro golpe sobre la mesita de noche que estaba junto a la cama.

Yamamoto despertó de inmediato, saltando por susto y fue a parar con medio cuerpo bajo la cama.

-¡¿ Q-Que pasa? ¡¿Nos atacan? – gritó asustado mientras se incorporaba y miraba asustado a todos lados.

Vio el rostro enojado de su pareja, quien no le dio tiempo para reaccionar y le propino un duro golpe en la cara.

-¡Hayato! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Pensé que estarías feliz de verme! – dijo sorprendido el castaño mientras se sobaba la mejilla, lugar al que había ido a parar el puño del peliplateado.

-¿Qué pasa? Pasa, que tu no deberías estar aquí idiota, ¡Dijiste que llegarías mañana! – respondió Gokudera con enojo palpable en la voz.

Yamamoto no pudo evitar sudar frio, su pareja en ese estado era amenazadoramente aterradora.

-Veras, Jeje – rió nervioso e intento que su voz no le temblara al hablar – la misión termino ayer, regrese esta mañana…

Gokudera no le dio tempo de terminar, la ira, al saber que en verdad le había mentido, le embargo y lanzo otro golpe hacia el castaño. Estaba más que furioso…estaba decepcionado.

Yamamoto, esta vez, alcanzó a reaccionar, evito el golpe del peliplateado, lanzándolo a la cama en el proceso, quedo sobre Gokudera y le tomo por las muñecas, evitando que este intentara golpearlo otra vez.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Maldito Friki del baseball! – Gokudera se removía intentando librarse del agarre del castaño, pero era inútil, en algún momento de la vida Yamamoto se había vuelto verdaderamente fuerte.

- Gokudera – Yamamoto le miraba seriamente, hacía años que no le llamaba de esa forma. Fuese lo que fuese lo que Yamamoto iba a decirle, era algo importante.

El castaño soltó las muñecas del peliplateado al notar que este ya no se resistía, comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla mientas le miraba fijamente.

- Es cierto…te mentí – al Yamamoto admitirlo abiertamente, Gokudera no pudo evitar soltar las lágrimas – pero tenía una buena razón para hacerlo – termino el castaño mientras secaba las lágrimas de su amado con sus labios.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues dime qué razón fue esa!

Yamamoto suspiro, se incorporo junto a Gokudera y saco algo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

- No quería que las cosas se dieran así, quería que fuera algo más romántico, pero no habiendo de otra…

Se levanto de la cama y se arrodillo junto a esta, Gokudera, sorprendido, se puso de pie rápidamente, miró al moreno con verdadera sorpresa. Creía saber hacia dónde iba el asunto y se comenzó a sonrojar.

- Gokudera Hayato – Yamamoto mostro el objeto que había sacado de su bolsillo, era una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro - ¿Te casarías conmigo? – abrió la caja mostrando el contenido de ella, un reluciente y bello anillo de plata.

El peliplateado no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba emocionado, ¡Eufórico! Al borde de las lágrimas, pero no quería soltarlas. Finalmente reacciono como solo él podía hacerlo. Le dio un golpe en la cabeza al castaño.

- ¡OUCH!

- Idiota ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Una estúpida mujer? – dijo el peliplateado mientras se colocaba a la altura de Yamamoto y le abrazaba – pero sí, quiero casarme contigo.

El castaño sonrió separándose del abrazo, tomo el anillo de la caja y lo colocó suavemente en el dedo de Gokudera, este sonrió mirando la joya, estaba emocionado. Tomo a Takeshi por los hombros y le beso, era un beso apasionado, salvaje, lleno de deseo y de amor.

Poco a poco fuero cayendo sobre la cama, los cuerpos pegados tratando de unirse en uno solo, la ropa estorbaba, no dejaba sentir la piel que había bajo ella.

Las manos ansiosas del castaño tocaban el pecho del peliplateado como si su vida dependiera de ello, tocando cada lugar que conocía de memoria, cada punto que sabía que al peliplateado le hacía explotar en gemidos de placer.

Gokudera no se dejaba dominar con facilidad, intentaba sin verdaderas ganas, quitar las manos del otro de su pecho, mientras que se aferraba a las caderas del otro con sus piernas, logró quitar las manos del castaño de su pecho, las tomo entre las suyas y comenzó a lamer cada uno de los dedos de Yamamoto. Este acto no hizo más que excitar de sobremanera a su pareja.

Mientras lamia cada dedo, Gokudera comenzó a mover sus caderas en busca de las de su amante, aunque la ropa esta en medio, podía sentir la erección del otro. Estaban demasiado excitados, pero querían hacerlo lento, disfrutar el momento.

La mirada de Yamamoto estaba llena de placer, cegado por la lujuria, no dejo al peliplateado continuar con su trabajo, lo empujo suavemente para que soltara sus manos, y comenzó a quitarle la ropa.

El pantalón, junto con la ropa interior, voló hacia algún lugar desconocido, pronto la propia ropa de Yamamoto fue a hacerle compañía. Yamamoto miró a su desnuda pareja, tantas veces había observado ese cuerpo, tantas veces lo había acariciado, pero siempre parecía como si fuera la primera vez.

Las caricias comenzaron nuevamente, las manos del peliplateado acariciaban la fuerte espalda del castaño, mientras las manos de este se escapaban hacia la erección de Hayato, brindándole placer y haciéndole gemir.

Gokudera lamia con lujuria el cuello de su amante mientras se aferraba a su espalda, el placer era demasiado y la vista se le nublaba, pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrían su cuerpo, la habitación comenzaba a estar demasiado caliente.

El castaño volteo al peliplateado y comenzó a masajear su entrada, primero un dedo, un quejido de molestia, dos dedos, un ronco gemido, tres dedos, Gokudera soltó el gemido más sensual que Yamamoto jamás había escuchado.

- Ah… Ahí voy – logró decir con voz entrecortada mientras volvía a girar al peliplateado para verlo.

Lentamente Yamamoto fue entrando en Gokudera, lento para no dañar a su pareja, que, aun estando acostumbrado al acto, sufría un poco al comienzo.

Ya estando completamente dentro, soltó un ronco gemido, levanto las caderas de Gokudera y comenzó a moverse lentamente. Gokudera gemía mientras se tapaba la cara con sus brazos, tratando de ocultar un notorio sonrojo.

- N-No te cubras, quiero v-verte… -Yamamoto hizo a un lado los brazos de su amante, este le miró directamente a los ojos, alzo los brazos en dirección al castaño, llamándole, necesitaba sentir a Yamamoto lo más cerca posible.

Se abrazaron fuertemente mientras Yamamoto aumentaba la velocidad de las embestidas, Gokudera se aferro con fuerza a su espalda, enterrando un poco las uñas, era demasiado placer.

Los gemidos de placer llenaban la habitación, donde dos cuerpos sudores sobre la cama se amaban con pasión.

Cada embestida de Yamamoto sacaba un gemido desde lo más profundo de la garganta de Gokudera, cada vez más rápido, cada vez un ritmo mas frenético, unas cuantas embestidas más fueron suficiente para que ambos terminaran con un ronco gemido, Gokudera entre los estómagos de ambos y Yamamoto dentro del primero.

El castaño salió del cuerpo del peliplateado y se acostó junto a él, el cansancio se notaba en su rostro complacido, adornado por una gran sonrisa. Abrazó a su pareja y beso su cabello.

- Te amo Hayato.

- Mmm… yo a ti… - respondió casi en un susurro Gokudera.

Takeshi se levanto sorprendido, era la primera vez en todos estos años que Gokudera le decía abiertamente sus sentimientos, su sonrisa fue aun mas grande y miro a su pareja, estaba sonrojado y escondía su mirada, era obvio que no estaba acostumbrado a expresarse.

Se removió en la cama para levantarse y buscar entre sus pantalones, que habían volado a un lugar muy lejano de la cama, un objeto, Gokudera curioso lo siguió con la mirada.

Cuando Takeshi volvió a acostarse junto al peliplateado, se le notaba algo nervioso, entre sus manso había algo que Gokudera no alcanzaba a reconocer.

- Feliz aniversario Hayato…- dijo el castaño mientras revelaba el objeto, era una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro, el contenido de esta era adivinable, y Gokudera no tardo en captar el mensaje.

- Hayato…cásate conmigo – Yamamoto abrió la caja y dentro de esta, había un brillante y hermoso anillo de plata.

El peliplateado no supo reaccionar de inmediato, su primera reacción fue verdadera sorpresa, jamás espero que Yamamoto le propusiera matrimonio. Su segunda reacción, fue la que se esperaba por parte de él, golpeo a Yamamoto en la cabeza y luego le abrazo con fuerza.

- Acepto, maldito estúpido – respondió con la voz entrecortada, mientras una lágrima de alegría se le escapaba.

Se separaron del abrazo y Yamamoto colocó el anillo en el dedo de Gokudera, este lo miró con emoción y luego beso a su pareja.

Esa noche fue larga, hicieron el amor muchas veces mas, mientras sus corazones saltaban de emoción al pensar en lo que les deparaba el futuro, un futuro donde estarían juntos por siempre.

* * *

~Fin

Eee! Se acabo xD, no mentiré, no pensé en terminar este fic , más que nada porque no llegaba el review que faltaba, pero también porque me volví a viciar con un juego y no tenia inspiración para terminar u_u XD

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, sobretodo el lemmon xD que me costó bastante! U.u


End file.
